Final Fantasy 7and a half
by hawkeye2
Summary: Cloud and Tifa had died. 19 years later there son is about to set out on his own adventure.r&r pleeze
1. the New Begining

A few months before Cloud and Tifa died, they had a son. The sole survivor, Cid, raised him. Cid wasn't the best father in the world, but he cut down on the swearing, until the boy was older, anyway. The boy looked exactly like Cloud. He had spiky blond hair and a pointy chin. This boy's name is Johnny, and today is his nineteenth birthday. Cid has a very special gift for him this year. It is Cloud's buster sword. Johnny is an active teenager. He always waned to go out and explore the world. Johnny is good with building things. He got this trait from Cid, but he never wanted to go into space. Johnny was a little arrogant, because he relised he was better at almost everything than other kids his age. The big day is here, Johnny is nineteen today. He just had a little party with Cid and his best friend Kaso. Kaso is about four months older than Johnny. After they ate he got the buster sword. Johnny was so excided he almost slashed Kaso with it. "Now I'm really number one!" Johnny thought. The reason he said this was Kaso got a similar gift for his birthday. It was a shotgun with a blade attachment on the top of it, so he could fight Johnny. Now they can gain more experience. Kaso is just two inches taller than Johnny. He had short dark brown hair, green eyes, and a better attitude than Johnny. Kaso has been going out everyday and shoots at a target. He has gotten better every day. A few weeks have gone by. Johnny and Kaso were practicing all the time. After a couple months they got tiered of fighting each other, so they decided to enter some tournaments. The first person Johnny fought was Arimos. Arimos also carries a blade. Johnny is a little nervous, because the only person that he ever fought was Kaso. Arimos is a little tougher than Kaso. His sword is obviously shorter than Johnny's buster sword. Johnny is hoping that would give him the advantage. So the battle started both of them took pretty good swings at one anther, but then Arimos casted "Fire 1" that ended the battle pretty quickly. Johnny has never seen a spell before, and Cid didn't think that anybody would use a spell at that low of a level. Things went different for Kaso. He decided to enter a shooting contest. He won first prize 5000gil. When Johnny got home Cid gave him a potion, and started to tell him about materia. Kaso also was there, and they both got a small gift. Johnny got "Fire 1" and "Ice 1". Kaso got "Fire 1" and "Thunder 1". "I'm now ready for the next tournament, "said Johnny. "Not so fast," said Cid, "you need to practice first." So that's what they did all week long. Cid took them into the forest to fight some monsters until Cid thought they were ready. The Saturday came; both Johnny and Kaso entered the fighting contest. There were eight competitors all together. Johnny, Kaso, Kolimon, Cosimos, Malso, Josiacion, and Macasoc. Johnny's first competitor is Maliso. Maliso's weapon wasn't too visible. He had metal knuckles. His attack is pretty weak, but he has some speed. "Don't waist your MP on the first battle unless you are about to pass out." Cid told Johnny before the battle. So the battle began. Maliso struck Johnny in the shoulder, but Johnny countered with a blow to the chest. That knocked Maliso back a little. Maliso came back with a strong hit to the stomach, which knocked the wind out of Johnny. Johnny came back strong taking Maliso to the ground. Johnny won his first battle. Johnny got the news that Kaso also won. The next match ups would be Johnny vs. Arimos and Kaso vs. Cosimos. Johnny took out Arimos fairly quickly. As for Kaso he fell to the knuckles of Cosimos. The final battle will be the Cosimos the returning champ vs. the underdog Johnny Highwind. The battle began. Johnny got the first blow on Cosimos, but Cosimos came back with a strong uppercut that sent Johnny flying backwards. Luckily Johnny got up. Johnny countered with a strong blow to the shoulder. That didn't stop Cosimos, who delivered an even stronger blow to the shoulder. "OK, that's it, you've pushed it too far." Said Johnny. "Ohh No!! I forgot to tell him about." Cid's words got cut off. "BRAVER!!!" shouted Johnny, who charged at Cosimos at full force, and slashed at him. This ended the battle. "I won!" "I did it!" shouted Johnny. "5000gil is mine!" he said again. "But what happened to me?" he asked Cid. Later that night Cid told Cid about limit breaks. He told him after you take so much; you unleash it in a special attack. Johnny slept on it that night, to wake up to an unpleasant surprise. 


	2. A Suprise Attack

"Wake up! Wake up!" shouted Cid. "The Shinera is attacking!" exclaimed Cid. " Why?" asked Johnny more alarmed. "They are trying to take over the world, ever since the have been reunited. It was only a matter of time before they got here." "Why do they want Rocket Town?" asked Johnny. "Probably for a military base or something." Said Cid. "What do we do now?" asked Johnny. "We leave!" replied Cid "What about Kaso and his family, can't we take them with us?" asked Johnny. "If you can get em'. There will be plenty of room on the ship." Said Cid. Ship! What ship?" asked Johnny. "The Highwind, said Cid, now get going." Yelled Cid. Luckily Kaso lived next door, so Cid suggested to jump out the window and in to Kaso's. Surprisingly he listened to Cid and he did it. He saw Kaso there ready to shoot Johnny as soon as he jumped in. After a long conversation, Johnny persuaded Kaso to come with him. Kaso's parents didn't think the soldiers would harm the people of the town, but Kaso decided to go anyway. When they got in, they found a note from Cid. It told them to meet Cid in the basement. "Are you sure he said the basement?" asked Kaso. "Positive." Said Johnny. " I know!" said Johnny. "The locked door, Cid would never let me go in the room behind it." Johnny's hunch was right. Cid was there waiting for them. It was a huge room with the Highwind in the middle of it. "Don't just stand there, get on!" shouted Cid. "Wow it's huge!" exclaimed Kaso. "What is that noise?" asked Johnny. " The ground is opening up, so we can take off." said Cid walking into the Highwind. Just as they were about to take off, three soldiers broke in, and tried to stop them from leaving. cid pulled out his lance and started swinging away. "Don't mess with me!" said Cid finishing the last on off. Nobody else came and attacked. So they flew out of Rocket town and headed towards Cosmo Canyon. "Why are we going to Cosmo Canyon?" Asked Kaso. "I have some old friends there ." replied Cid. 


End file.
